Captain Marvel- Come As You Are
by manoftheaqua
Summary: What if Carol Danvers stayed on earth after the events of her first movie? This is my idea on what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time writing any sort of fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!**_

Come As You Are: A Captain Marvel Story

Chapter 1: Creep

Every night I wake up from a cold sweat. Even after the events on Earth. Even after Yon-Rogg betraying me and lying to me. Even after finding my home again on Earth, previously known as C-53 to me. After all of this I wake up from a cold sweat with new night terrors. Terrors of the past I use to lead. Killing innocent Skrulls based around a lie. I try to shake it off.

After four months since I landed back on Earth, I now have a set routine. Wake up, pet Goose and then fly off. Where? No idea. I just fly around this planet still trying to find my purpose in all of this, either way it clears my head.

Ever since the events that day, I decided to stay here on Earth for a while and look after this world. Fury wants to start a "Protecter Initiative". I agreed to help him boost it up. With what? I have no idea yet, but I believe we do need a group of people with special powers to protect this planet, maybe even the universe from greater threats. Bigger then Yon-Rogg. Bigger then the Kree. Bigger then anyone I have ever face.

"Meow" Goose says to me as I sit on the end of my bed. I stroke his precious orange fur, he purrs like a cat possessed. He sure does love the attention. " Where should I fly to this time Goose?". I say to him waiting for a reply. He looks up at me with those big cat eyes. " You're right. Nowhere." That was the best thing about Goose. He just doesn't care and says it how it is. I didn't need to go anywhere, I'll find my place soon. Let's fly around for fun.

I grab my uniform and my leather jacket off the chair in my room. I hear a certain song on my radio. "I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control, I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul…". I still don't have my memory fully back. It comes back in flashes still, but I know a good song still when I hear it.

I sat there just listening to the lyrics pour out of the speakers. It felt like the singer was singing to me. "But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. I don't belong here..."

Those last lyrics hit me harder than anything in the past. It felt personal. It felt like, like how I've been feeling these past four months. Do I belong here? What am I doing here? Time to fly out and find out.


	2. Chapter 2-Torn

_**I'm really proud of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

Chapter 2-Torn

I fly around the night with those same lyrics stuck in my head. I try to think what my actual purpose is here. I didn't ask for these powers, but they were given to me for a reason.

_**BANG**_

What was that? It sounded like it was coming behind me. I fly down to the closest point where I think the noise came from. I landed at a park. No one is around, just a typical playground.

_**BANG**_

It sounds like bombs being set off. I sprint to the noise. The echo of the sound is getting closer to me.

I arrived to an empty parking lot. No ones around still. Then I hear it. Like an airship crashing.

_**BANG **_

Right behind me I see the same scenery when I crash landed back on here. This time I was in front of a music store with smoke and debris everywhere. Crawling from the debris I see them.

The Kree.

It was a matter of time before they came back for me.

One of the Kree, tall, full of armor and a demeanor to kick my ass, walked towards me with a strut.

"On the order of the Kree, we're here to seize you, Vers to pay for your crimes of our ships you have destroyed and the damage you have cause, and personally… for your alliance with the scum of those Skrulls."

"You caught me in the right time.. er.. I didn't catch your name?" I said sarcastically.

"Scum like you don't deserve to learn my name. I am here to collect you for your crimes. Yon-Rogg and Ronan were very clear to use enough force as we like." He said with a smile.

The rest of the team of Kree misfits all looked determined to use enough force as possible.

"Okay. Let's use enough of your force as possible then" I say with a smile as well.

The main ones blaster goes off first straight towards me. I barley dodge it when I run towards him. I shoot a blast punch towards him. He dodges as well. It seems like Yon-Rogg told them some stuff when I sent him off. The other two Kree run towards me with electric batons. Hitting me from the back and front, it was too much at first. They were both over powering me and took me off guard. I haven't been training as hard without my old teacher.

I hear laughing from the main Kree, he seems to be enjoying this and letting them have it on me before they arrest me. Then I remember who I am… Who I was meant to be.. I am Carol Danvers.

I break free from the two of them with a power blast. They both fly backwards hitting the pavement.

Then I walk towards the main Kree and get ready for a fist fight.

I give a right hand punch first and then he aims one towards my gut. We're going back and forth towards the music store where they landed. The other two Kree are still on ground, groaning in pain.

It seems like this guy has had an enough and gets his small blaster out of his holster. At the same time I had enough as well, and I shoot an energy blast right in his gut. He falls back just like Yon-Rogg did the last time I saw him.

I bend down on the ground towards him. He's trying to catch his breath. "Awww. Can't handle a little energy..er.." I see his badge on his armor. "Yeg-Voth… hm." I think on how I wanna send them back.

I pick up the ship they crashed landed and place it on a parking spot.

While I pack them away to send another message to the Kree. "Yeg-Voth, send a message to Yon-Rogg for me. Stay. Away. From. Me." I said sternly. I shot them an energy blast and shot them off back to that terrible planet.

After tonight and clearing my head from my night terror. I'm glad they came and stopped by. It brought back the motivation I need. I'm going to head back home and talk to Fury about starting that Protecter Initiative and end the Kree.


End file.
